The Magical Lasso, The One Who Got Away
by Jen711
Summary: This is the story of the one who escaped the Phantom's magical lasso. Please read and review!


**Ok, I haven't read the whole book so this is basically based off of the movie. It's my first POTO fic! Yay…….happiness! I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera! (but I do own Alain)

* * *

**

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

Carlotta's voice sounded shrilly throughout the Opera Populaire. A young boy of thirteen sat in the rafters and watched from above. His elbow up on a rail, his hand on his ear. If anyone looked up, he would merely be resting on his hand, at least that's what he hoped they would think. On his first day he had insulted Carlotta (without knowing who she was) and Carlotta had been out to get him ever since.

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

The boy had sandy blonde hair that fell in his face as he looked down upon the rehearsal. He was a thin boy, small for his size, but strong. His piercing green eyes scanned the crowed of chorus members. His face, it would be handsome had it not been for the scars. The bottom left side of his face had many old scars and scratches going down to where his neck met his shoulder. He didn't remember how they got there, but they were there no matter what. His name was Alain, oddly enough his name meant handsome. Many people looked down upon him because of how he looked. He eventually grew used to it; but the stares still stung his heart. He was sent to work at the Opera Populaire when he was young and he had spent the majority of his life there. Alain cleaned and did chores and helped with the pulling of curtains and moving props around during the scene changes of productions. He did what he was told. Joseph Buquet was usually the one who ordered him around, but he had left his post near the ropes for a moment. Alain looked down at the dancing and singing. He could sing, Alain knew he could….but he didn't tell anyone. All accept one person. Christine. He didn't know her very well but the other day he had walked in on her singing with a man, but there was no man in the room. She made him promise not to tell, he promised. He felt he should tell her something in return, a secret of his own. He could sing, he listened to the other singers at the opera, he had learned that way and he was talented. He didn't want to be stared at so he never sang when anyone was around. He was stared at enough without purposely drawing attention to himself. He grimaced; Carlotta had started the song, again! Some new people were standing around the stage, oh; those must be the new owners! He thought.

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

Alain heard a rustling behind him; he spun around and saw the corner of a black cloak whipping around the corner. Oh no, Alain thought, he's back. He ran after him he knew he would catch him this time!

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
_Set pieces began crashing around and Carlotta was trapped under a background scene! Alain whipped around the corner after the Phantom when he bumped into Joseph. "What did you do?" he growled and pushed him out of the way. He went to the corner and apologized. Saying it must be a ghost. Then he came back. "What did you do? You could have killed our star!"  
"It wasn't me! I swear" Alain stammered "I saw a cloak go round the corner, and I was chasing whoever it was and then I ran into you! I think it was the Phantom!"

"Phantom, eh? Don't you be using him as an excuse! Now, you get out of the way. I don't want you causing any more trouble!" With that he gave Alain a little push onto the stairs that led down to the backstage. He heard a great deal of shouting as he headed down. This much commotion before Gala night? This is not a good sign. He continued walking down the hallway. Alain felt something under his shoe he looked to see what it was. It was a red rose, with a black bow tied around it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know! **


End file.
